Blood on the Roses
by dan-yoda
Summary: Rain's high school crush, Seitt (pilot of the Scimitar Gundam) meets her again after she's married with Domon and starts an explosive Gundam fight!


BLOOD ON THE ROSES  
BY YODAMAN  
  
"Bakanetsu Burning Finger!" yelled Domon Kasshu. The hands on his Gundam, the Burning Gundam Kai, ignited with a bright blue-green light. Then, with a fury that could only be created by Domon, he drove his hands through the training suit, which exploded on impact.  
  
"Go Domon!" yelled Rain Kasshu. It had been a year and a half after Domon destroyed the Dark Gundam and caused Neo Japan to win the 13th Gundam fight, and much had changed for the couple. They got married shortly after their victory and bought a house in Shinjuku. They then spent their free time battling training suits in the mountain ranges near their home with the Burning Gundam and Rising Gundam, which were replaced by the Burning Gundam Kai and the Rising Gundam Kai a year later. But the biggest change in both of their lives came thirteen months after their marriage, when Rain found out she was pregnant. They were really ecstatic about the news, but also a little unhappy. Rain had to give up her fun with the Rising Gundam Kai and settle down for watching Domon battling the enemy. Her personality also changed drastically, which disturbed Domon a little bit. But they dealed with these hardships and continued their lives, which was centered on Domon's training that day.  
  
Like every training session, the suits didn't prove much of a challenge, but in every session they had a different trick up their sleeve. This time, however, the trick was easily uncovered their deception and Domon had a counter attack planned from the first minute of the battle.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Domon as he lunged at the nearest suit. He then kicked it to the ground, grabbed it by the legs, and threw it at the remaining suits, which blew up on impact.  
  
"Another victory by the greatest Gundam fighter of all time", boasted Domon as he walked out of the Burning Gundam. "DOMON KASSHU!" But Rain didn't cheer as she always did, for there was a Core Lander approaching their home. The only Core Lander in the area was theirs, so it was a rarity to see one. But once the pilot got out, it turned from a rarity to a nightmare. The pilot was Seitt, pilot of the Scimitar Gundam.  
  
"Rain!" yelled Seitt. "I haven't seen you in. YOU"RE PREGNANT!"  
  
"Yes she is", said Domon, who walked down to Seitt's level.  
  
"Domon", said a flabbergasted Seitt. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We're married", muttered Rain. "This child is ours".  
  
"Is. is it true?" cried Seitt. "You don't sound serious."  
  
"Believe me", said Domon. "We are".  
  
"Oh", said Seitt. "I .. I just wanted to give.. this.. to.. you." He then threw a box at Rain with all his might. Rain then opened the box and wept, for it was a ring."  
  
"Please leave our home", said Domon. "Rain and I would feel more comfortable if you weren't here. You can still call us."  
  
"I WILL NOT GO!", yelled Seitt. "YOU DONNOT DESERVE HER YOU JAP!" Domon the jumped up and gave Seitt a look of pure rage and hatred.  
  
"Do you still have that Gundam of yours?" asked Domon.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Rain.  
  
"BECAUSE I CHALLENGE HIM TO A GUNDAM FIGHT!" yelled Domon.  
  
"No", said Rain. "Domon, please don't do this to me.."  
  
"I accept", said Seitt. "The doctors removed all the Dark Gundam cells from my body, so I feel better than ever. I also got this as a present." A blue figure then zoomed through the mountains, which the group could make out as a Gundam.  
  
"What's that?" asked Domon.  
  
"This is.", said Seitt as he got into his Core Lander. The Core Lander then flew up and attacked itself to the back of the Gundam. "THE SCEMITAR KAI!"  
  
"Whatever", said Domon as he got into his Gundam. He then got the suit and Gundam on while Rain got out of the way. Domon then charged at Seitt, but once they made contact Domon bounced back.  
  
"You see", said Seitt. "One of the new improvements on this Gundam is its shield." He then unsheathed his twin minaret scimitars and looked at Domon. "Rain will be mine!"  
  
"Bakanetsu Burning Finger!" yelled Domon. He then used his powered hands to block all of Seitt's sword blows, which only damaged Domon's hands. Domon then had an idea.  
  
"Bet you can't catch me", said Domon. He then zoomed off towards the mountains, and Seitt followed in pursuit. While Seitt's Gundam focused on his shielding, Domon's focused on speed and agility. So the two Gundams chased each other around while finally, an hour later, Seitt ran out of energy for his thrusters and was stuck at the bottom of a mountain range. Meanwhile, Domon still had some fuel left, and used some of that fuel to go to the top of the mountain. He then used his Vulcan guns to bring some of the rocks down, which fell on top of Seitt who couldn't move. Domon then went down to Seitt's level and saw something spectacular. Seitt, with his shields all spent, got himself out of the pile and stood up. He threw his minaret scimitars at Domon, which missed their target. Seitt then used his new Vulcan guns to try to bring down Domon, but Domon moved out of the way.  
  
"Okay Domon", cried Seitt. "You..win.Rain". The Gundam then collapsed, which left Domon as the victor. Although he won the fight, Domon got out of his Gundam, carried Seitt out of his Gundam and into his core lander. From their Domon took him to his backyard, from which Rain treated his wounds (she became a nurse after the 13th Gundam fight). Seitt was healed and said thank you, and stayed at their house until they healed. But a few nights later, Rain woke up and found some Roses left by Seitt. Rain picked up the roses, which were covered in blood. There was also a note, which said only six words: "I shall never feel rain again". Rain then looked into the sky, and saw a big white flash.  
  
"Neither shall I", said Rain, who then went back to bed. She then wept the whole night long, but realized her old high school dreams were gone, and the new ones were around her. For the first time since Seitt came, she was happy.  
  
THE END 


End file.
